


Demeanor

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [23]
Category: EXO, K-pop
Genre: Multi, So yeah, and they wanted they/them pronouns, i wrote this for someone a long time ago, this is a gender neutral fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Kris is nervous, way too nervous. What if they didn't like what he was about to do? What if they said no.





	Demeanor

With sweaty palms Kris paced back and forth inside his shared apartment before pulling out the box in his pocket and opening it up again, examining it, his brow furrowing.

Luhan huffed and walks over to him, “Dude, you are worrying too much, they will say yes for sure.”

Kris glances over at Luhan a small smile creeping onto his lips, “I hope your right, I hope they don’t feel like I am rushing them. It’s just I’m so in love with them, I don’t know what do if they say no.”

“It’s been two years, that's plenty of time My man, trust me, they will say yes,” Luhan says confidently with a firm grip on Kris’s tense shoulders. “Now, instead of standing here pacing don’t you think you should be leaving soon, it's almost 6 pm.”

Eyes wide Kris shoved the box back into his pocket “Shit,” he gasps as he quickly buttons up the front of his tux jacket as he walks over to the mirror, checking himself out before patting his pockets to confirm all the things he needed were there. 

Wallet, Ring box, keys, phone, wait where was his phone. Glancing around panicked Luhan approached holding out his phone to him, chuckling at how on edge he was. “God, Lu what would I do without you.”

“Die, probably die.” Luhan deadpans before they both laugh for a moment before Luhan practically pushes him out the door before he distracts himself anymore.

* * *

Upon arriving at your place he quickly watched as you opened the door, you looked stunning, causing Kris to inhale a jagged breath, god he hoped you would say yes.

A smile crossed your face as he helped you into the car by opening the door before stepping around and getting in himself.

Holding your hand out you took it as he leaned back into the seat, noticing how on edge he seemed to be. It reminded you of how he was when he was trying to get up the courage to ask you to date him.

He was always so cold, or so it seemed like to people who didn’t actually know him. He had this demeanor and resting bitch face that scared a lot of people off, but not you. Which is why when everyone else avoided being partnered with him for a work project you suggested being paired with him to save him from the meaningless high school bullshit of being picked last because you looked a certain way, or acted, either or. 

He was grateful but also very nervous when things started out, but as he saw how you didn’t judge him for how he came off or that face he made his walls came crumbling down and you saw him for who he really was, a sweet, kind and loving man who had a deep passion for music. 

Lucky for the both of you, the teamwork you both presented helped him get the promotion he wanted, to actually start producing his own work, and you? Well, he asked to make you his personal assistant as soon as it was allowed.

Months went by and you found the two of you connected quickly. Until one day he went quiet, and cold on you. At first, you thought it was just because he was stressed out, but one day he finally snapped and told you what had been going on inside his head, He liked you, a lot and wanted to be more and it was all you could have dreamed about.

* * *

As the both of you sat down for dinner you noticed the same type of attitude that he had that day and it made your mind begin to wonder as to why he was acting this way, especially around you of all people. 

Dinner went by silently as you both were deep in thought, occasional words were exchanged and smiles were made when the other did something funny or embarrassing. 

As the desert came out he glanced up at you, opening his mouth, before shutting it. 

“What's on your mind?” you ask as you let your fork cut through the chocolate cake that sat in front of you.

His eyes open wide for a moment, “I was just thinking about how much I love you is all.” He whispers before he reaches out, grabbing your hand and kissing it.

As his lips parted he slowly pulled out something from his pocket before shifting to kneel next to the table. His cheeks dusting a slight shade of pink. “And I want to love you forever,” 

A wide smile fell on your lips as you noticed other people around you stop and take notice, your own cheeks becoming the same shade as his as you whispered a quiet, yes, his lips meeting your hand once again as he slid the ring on your finger.

Standing up a huge sigh of relief left his lips as he pulled you up and into a hug, giving you a quick peck on the lips before whispering in your ear “I am so happy you said yes.”


End file.
